Be My Valentine
by Naomi-chian
Summary: San Valentín es darle regalos a aquella persona que te gusta o amas, pero para ella, San Valentín debía ser todos los días, para poder demostrarle tus sentimientos a aquella persona especial.


**...**

**Be My Valentine**

**::**

_By: Naomi-chian_

**...**

**Capítulo Único**

**...**

* * *

Podía cocinar desde un delicioso filete a la naranja hasta una exquisita barbacoa para todos sus conocidos, aunque la repostería… ese era otro tema diferente. Sabía que para evitar que el chocolate se quemara debía usar el método baño maría, pero de alguna manera siempre terminaba algo chamuscado y cuando lograba hacerlo, al meterlo al horno, bueno con solamente decir que estuvo a punto de llamar a los bomberos al ver su horno botar humo.

Pero un día como hoy, San Valentín, debía hacer un nuevo intento, si es que quería sorprender a su único y primer amor. Apresurada volvió a poner los pedazos de chocolate sobre un bol para luego ponerla sobre una olla, movía con una cuchara de plástico el chocolate, rogando a todos los dioses que no se quemara, para su suerte eso no sucedió.

Saco el chocolate y espero a que enfriara, luego las puso en unos moles, logrando así tener 6 chocolates en forma de corazón. Las coloco en el horno y lo prendió. No se alejaba del horno y cada momento lo abría para comprobar que sus chocolates seguían intactos, volvió a rogar que todo saliera bien, aunque sea por ese día.

—Por favor…

Los dioses estaban de su lado en aquel día, ningún chocolate salió dañado, con chocolate blanco, coloreo parte del corazón. Luego los metió en una bolsa y para amarrarla le hizo un bonito lazo.

Su rostro no pudo mostrar mayor felicidad.

— ¡Gracias!

Limpio un poco la cocina, cogió su regalo y salió de su casa en dirección a la casa de su amigo. Caminaba con la bolsa entre sus manos, estaba algo intranquila, esperaba que el chocolate supiera bien y que le gustara la decoración que había hecho.

—Tal vez debí ponerle más detalles en la bolsa…

— ¡Oh, Yellow!

El timbre de voz la exalto, escondió sus chocolate detrás de su espalda, al notar de quien se trataba.

—Hola Red

—No esperaba verte hasta llegar al gimnasio…

Yellow rio nerviosa. Vio a su amigo y noto lo cargado que estaba. Entre sus brazos llevaba, al menos unas 7 cajas, de diferentes tamaños y colores.

—Ahm… ¿Te regalaron todo eso?

Red miro las cajas y sonrió algo nervioso.

—No creo que pueda comerme todos, es por eso que estaba planeando llevarles unos cuantos a ti, Blue y Green… aunque claro conociendo a Green el recibió el doble que yo

Yellow rio por unos segundos y luego miro hacia otro lado, al parecer había sido una mala idea el haber hecho los chocolates.

— ¿Venias a visitarme?

—A-Ah… bueno… quería saber si estabas desocupado más tarde, hace mucho calor y me gustaría refrescarme con mis pokemon en el rio… — Hablo — Chuchu me pregunto si podía invitarte

— ¡Claro! — Grito emocionado — Déjame dejar estos chocolates en casa de Green y vamos todos juntos

La rubia asintió. Ambos caminaron juntos de regreso a Ciudad Verde, el campeón noto que su amiga estaba algo extraña, ¿Tenia una muestra de dolor?

— ¿Sucede algo?

—N-No nada…

Debido a que los rayos del sol chocaron contra la bolsa, el resplandor choco cerca de su cara.

—Eso es…

Ella giro su cuerpo para que Red no viera lo que escondía.

—No te preocupes, es algo insignificante…

Red dejo los chocolates en el suelo, cogió los hombros de su amiga y la giro mostrándole la bolsa de chocolates.

—N-No es lo que tú crees…

— ¡Wuoh! ¡Me hiciste chocolates! — exclamo emocionado el campeón

Yellow tenía el rostro sonrojado, no esperaba que los encontrara, es más había tomado la decisión de no dárselas, por los chocolates que había recibido, de seguro esos sabrían mucho más delicioso que los de ella.

—Cuando dejemos los demás chocolates en el gimnasio, comámoslos en el rio

—Ya te lo dije… no es…

— ¡Si eres muy buena cocinera, estoy seguro que estos estarán deliciosos!

Red volvió a cargar los chocolates que había dejado en el suelo, ahora el tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¡Vayamos al gimnasio de inmediato!

El se puso en marcha, mientras que Yellow lo siguió de muy de cerca. Vio sus chocolates con los demás y no pudo evitar sentirse algo mal, ¿Eso significaría que ella era como otras chicas?

Esa era una pregunta que tal vez no podría responderse, pero al menos había visto una enorme sonrisa decorar en la cara de Red. Y para ella, eso bastaba.

—w—

Al llegar al gimnasio, Gold estaba jugando cartas con Blue, los dos estaban muy concentrados en el juego de póker que tenían en la mesa, mientras que Green corregía unos cuantos papeles que le había dejado su abuelo, hasta cuando Red y Yellow llegaron.

— ¡Hola, Blue, Gold, Green!

Solo Green levanto la mano para saludar a sus amigos, ni Blue o Gold quería levantar la mirada de sus cartas o de su contrincante, ya que ambos sabían que tenían antecedentes de hacer trampa.

Red inspecciono el lugar y encontró unas cajas vacías.

— ¿Se la comieron todas?

Green asintió.

Yellow no tuvo la necesidad de contar las cajas, con solo verlas Red había acertado en que eran mucho más que las que Red cargaba en brazos.

—Traje más si quieren…

Al demonio el juego.

Los dos chicos soltaron sus cartas y se dirigieron a la caja.

— ¡No es justo! — Grito Gold — ¡A Red y a Green le dan un montón de dulces y a mí no!

— ¿Crys no te dio?

—Si, pero también le dio a Silver, así que no cuenta…

—Tal vez si no fueses tan pervertido te darían más

Gold ignoro aquel comentario y busco entre las cajas de Red, alguna que se viera apetitosa. Justo encontró la de Yellow.

—Oh… yo quiero esta…

El no tuvo tiempo ni de tocarla, ya que Red se la arrebato de sus manos.

—Esta no — dijo en tono serio

Las reacciones fueron variadas, Gold y Blue se quedaron algo sorprendidos, Yellow se sonrojo y Green solo lo ignoro.

—Hum… — decía picara Blue — Me pregunto quién se la habrá dado… jujuju

Red se sonrojo un poco, pero si de algo había aprendido de Green es que cuando sus amigos se ponían fastidiosos, lo mejor era ignorarlos.

Tomo la mano de Yellow y camino hacia la salida.

—Solo vine a entregarles los chocolates —dijo — Nos vemos

El bullicio en la oficina de Green no se hizo de esperar, los dos estaban algo sonrojados, pero ahora su intención era llegar al rio y poder disfrutar un tiempo a solas.

Yellow sentía demasiadas emociones, felicidad, vergüenza, quería gritar, pero sabía que si lo hacía, todo el mundo creería que estaba loca. Miro a Red, que aun sujetaba con fuerza su mano, y noto un suave sonrojo, ella sonrió y le devolvió el apretón al campeón.

No había sido tan malo el darle el chocolate, si bien muchas chicas pudieron haberle dado, pero es porque él era muy querido en toda la región.

—Nee, Red — lo llamo — ¿No te molestaría si pudieras probar más dulces que haga? Quiero mejorar en mi repostería

—Comeré algo de Yellow todos los días… — decía el chico — ¡Claro!

—Tendrás que ser sincero si no me sale bien

—Ok ok

San Valentín es darle regalos a aquella persona que te gusta o amas, pero para ella, San Valentín debía ser todos los días, para poder demostrarle tus sentimientos a aquella persona especial.

* * *

**Fecha: 15 de febrero de 2013**

_Si... no es 14 de febrero... pero saben algo... no he salido de mi casa debido a que mis amigos me dejaron... en fin no vine a contar mis penas, para mi un 14 de febrero es pasarlo con mis amigos(hasta que tenga enamorado... aunque de seguro saldre con el y mis amigos, porque mis amigos son como mi family) y claro también hay que aprovechar que en todas las tiendas estan 2x1 xD_

_Espero lo hayan pasado genial con sus parejas-amigos-familia, cuidense mucho y no me hagan travesuras!_

_**Naomi-chian**_


End file.
